


Prodigal

by Raisa Beatriz (Anime_Freak)



Series: World of Edyn [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: City Elf Culture and Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Gen, Kinda, Non-Chronological, adara is being punished, and she saw this lots of times, and worse her sister didn't follow her, but she still couldn't believe that her own family would do this to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Freak/pseuds/Raisa%20Beatriz
Summary: She had accepted her fate a long time ago.Part 2 of Banishment of Adara.





	Prodigal

Adara knelt in front of her father, looking at the floor. Her inner flames were calm like the warm summer winds. She had a certain familiarity with what would happen. After all, she had seen this scene many many times before with her flames.

 

She saw her father hesitating. She saw his regret, his doubts. She saw him glancing at his wife, and the woman ignored him, clearly bothered with this display. He then would close his eyes and cut the tunic from the shoulders of his daugther, which would slip from her body until it touched the floor.

 

Adara would rise up, glance to her old family and walk down the streets of her village. Some neighboors would mock her, throwing some rocks and rotten fruits at her. And she would accept everything. Their ignorancy wasn’t their fault.

 

They didn’t deserve them, neither her nor her daugther.

 

Adara would then stop and glance behind her only once, as if she expected somebody eles to show up. Unfortunelly no one would. No one showed up the other times she saw this happening, and no one would show up now that this events were happening in real life.

 

Her father lowered the knife, cutting down the cloth from her tunic. It slipped from her shoulders and it fell until it touched the floor.

 

Adara never misunderstood one of her visions.

 

But this time, she wished with all her strenght that she did.


End file.
